Father Of Mine
by jokerswild002
Summary: Stan's life sucks..His Mother is gone and all he has left is his drunken father and older sister. He gets bullied at school because he keeps to himself but when his dad remarries he hopes his new life in South Park will be better...First SP Story...R
1. Chapter 1

_**Father Of Mine**_

_**Chapter 1**_

My name is Stan Marsh, I'm ten years old and my life totally sucks. You see it all started about six months ago my mother and father got into one of the biggest arguments they had ever had. My mother was so upset she grabbed her coat and cars keys.

"Mom," I begged "please don't go."

"I can't deal with this Stanley," she sighed as she walked towards the door.

I watched her get into her car and leave...

"She'll be back!" my dad yelled as he held a beer in his hand.

Sometime later the door bell rang...I quickly leaped from the couch and rushed to the door...but when I opened it I came face to face with two Police Officers.

"Hello little boy," one officer said "is your daddy home?"

"DAD!" I called

"What is it now Stan?" my father asked as he practically stumbled into the living from all the beers he had had...his face changed when he saw the officers standing at the door..."Stan go to your room!" he demanded.

"Why can't I stay?" I asked

"I said go to your room!"

"Goddamn it," I mumbled under my breath as I made my way upstairs...I made like I went into my room but stayed out to listen.

"Can I help you officers," my father said cheerfully.

"It's about your wife,"I heard one officer say

"There was car accident and I'm afraid she didn't make it."

I stepped back not believing what I had just heard, it couldn't have been my mom. No my mom was on her way home right now, not in the city morgue. They were lying I just knew it...After the officers left Dad called Shelly and me downstairs to break the news to us.

"SHE'S NOT GONE!" I spat before running to my room and slamming the door as hard as I could. I threw myself onto my bed and let my tears spill from my eyes until everything went dark...The next morning I woke up with a skull splitting headache, maybe last night was just a dream and Mom was downstairs preparing breakfast like she always did. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way dow to the kitchen, along the way I found Dad blacked out on the couch with at least ten or more empty beer cans surrounding him. I sighed knowing that it was not a dream but the nightmare my life was about endure...

SPSPSPSPSP

Life with Mom forced into a world where I didn't want anything to do with any of my friends and doing so they picked on me. It was like the life was sucked right out of me and life around me totally sucked balls. I was soon the target of many school bullies and on days when I came home all battered up my father would just shake his head and say.

"Stan...Man up,"

The worst of it came from this kid name Justin, he was in the same class as me but he was held back two times. One day during recess I was sitting alone..like I always did thinking deep thoughts...

"Hey loser," he voice said from behind

I looked back him and then back at the ground letting out a sigh in the process.

"Hey!" he snapped grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to face him "I fucking talking to you!"

"Leave me alone!" I spat back as I tried to release myself from his grip

"Look at me!" he yelled but I refused

He shoved me to the ground "Goddamn, didn't stupid mother teach you any manners? You're suppose to look at someone when they're talking to you, Asshole."

"Shut up about my Mom!' I yelled back

"Oh big brave man standing up for his Mommy," he smirked "Too bad she's dead."

I squeezed my fists together and before I knew it I was on my feet, yeah he was taller then me but Dad told me to man up. I threw the first punch but immediately regretted because he didn't even flinch from it. He laughed before bringing back his own fist and making contact with the side of my head. I landed a few feet away in the dirt...Laughter filled the air as the other kids on the playground came rushing over "Come on Justin," one boy said "kick his ass."

"Yeah!" the others cheered "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I slowly got to my feet and the world around me was spinning rapidly. I opened my mouth to say something but another punch to the face stopped me. I stumbled backwards as more laughter filled the air, my hand went to my mouth and when I pulled it way I could see the crimson liquid that flowed from it. Rule number one never take your eyes off your enemy...Justin lunged forward and before I had any chance to defend myself he had me down on the ground. I tried my best to get away from him but every time I did he would give me a swift kick in my side. My eyes were stinging from the pain but I was too embarrassed to let it show. Even when he grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me to my feet. He smiled again and pulled his fist about to finish me off when a voice coming from the school stopped him.

"JUSTIN ROBERT STEPHENSON!" our teacher Mr. Beckman yelled causing all the kids to scatter

"But," Justin whined "he started it."

"Both of you little shits go to the principal's office!" he snapped grabbing us both by the shirt collars and dragging us to see Mr. Flynn.

Our Parents were called and now I was terrified...

**A/N: Okay this is my first SP fanfic...j=hope you like it...and if so should I continue it? PS...Stan doesn't live in SP...yet...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Father of Mine**

**Chapter 2**

Dad picked me from school and from the moment I got into his car I knew he was upset. You see every time he was angry his eye would do a little twitch and right now it was twitching like no tomorrow. We pulled into our driveway and I followed him into the house, my eyes never leaving the floor.

"Goddamn it Stanley!" he hissed causing me to flinch a little "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders too afraid to speak, he was drunk... I could tell by his tone. "I'm sorry," I whispered down low.

"I'm sorry!" he snapped "Is that all you have to say? I mean you almost got yourself expelled."

"I know," I said fighting back my tears, he was the last person I wanted to cry in front of.

"You know what Stan?"

"What?" I asked finally looking up at him

"Sometimes I really wish you weren't my son," he replied before going off to the kitchen to retrieve another beer.

My heart sunk... his words tore through my soul, he hated me and I had no clue why. When he returned he sent me to my room where I sat in the middle of my bed with my knees pulled up to chest. There was where I could let my tears fall and fall they did, within seconds my face was wet. Almost a whole hour pasted before my father came to my room, his eyes where flaring. I held my breath as he started yelling at me.

"YOU ARE THE MOST BIGGEST DISAPPOINTMENT IN MY LIFE!" he spat "YOU WERE JUST A MISTAKE...DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Yes," I said under my breath "you tell me all the time."

"Why can't you be a son that makes me proud?" he asked taking another swallow of his beer.

"When are you going to stop drinking so much?" I asked but it was meant to stay in my head and not come out of my mouth...

"What did you just say?" he asked making a grab for me but I had already jumped off my bed and crawled under it.

"Dad I'm sorry," I begged "please I didn't mean."

"Goddamn it Stanley!" he shouted trying to reach under the bed "Get out here now!"

I scrunched myself up into a tiny ball too afraid to move..."When I get my hands on you,"

Lucky for me Dad wasn't that smart when he was drunk and I was safe...

"Jesusish Dad," Shelly said rolling her eyes as she walked past "why don't you move the bed?"

"Shit," I said under my breath.

Dad moved the bed and though I tried my best to crawl with it but he manged to grab me by my ankle and pull me back out. I closed my eyes hoping that it would be over soon...Shelly had just got me caught and now I was going to get an ass whooping. Sometimes I don't think my dad knows his own strength and whenever he hits me it really hurts. Today was no different... he managed to break my nose and sprain my left arm. Now it was off to the hospital where I would be forced to sit in the waiting room for a large chunk of the time and then sent to the back where the doctor will have reset my nose.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Ever since that night a month ago when Dad broke my nose he has been completely ignoring me and then one day after school he surprised both Shelly and I.

"You kids get ready," he said with a cheerful smile

"For what?" I asked

"We're going to meet Daddy's friend," he replied in a stupid baby tone.

I rolled my eyes knowing that he was seeing someone even before Mom died, in fact that was one of the reasons they always argued all the time.

Shelly and I got ready to go as much as I hated to going I couldn't let him down. We gathered in the car and drove down to the local Denny's.

"Now I want you two to be on your best behavior," Dad said as he parked the car "especially you Stan..Got it."

I nodded in argreement...The last thing I want to do is disappointment him. We entered the restaurant where Dad immediately found who he was meeting and dragged us over to her table.

"Kids this as Ana," he said proudly

"Hi," she said sweetly waving at us. "This pretty young lady must be Shelly," she said pointing to my sister as I force back my laughter 'how could anyone think Shelly is pretty?' "And you must be Stan," she smiled turning towards me "you know I have a son you will just love."

"Really?" I asked with a slight smile "That's cool."

"Um, hm," she nodded before looking up "ah, here he comes now."

I followed her eyes and swear to to God my heart nearly stopped, for the person walking towards us was none other then... Justin Stephenson.

"Why, hello Stan," he said grinning a wide sinister grin as he took his seat next to me "long time no see."

I scooted over slightly because I don't want that guy touching any part of me. "Oh you two know each other?" his Mom asked

"Sure do Mom," he smiled "we use to hangout before I was expelled, isn't that right Stanny?"

I frowned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder "I've really missed you Buddy."

"Well isn't that great that already know each other," Dad said smiling from ear to ear "because it's going to make this next part very easy."

Then without warning Dad got to his feet and walked over to Ana then got down on one knee..."Ana Marie Stephenson?"

She clasped her hand over her mouth as he took her free hand into his.

"Will you marry me?" he asked holding up a tiny box with a ring in it,,,

"Oh Randy," she gasped gently taking the ring out of the box "Yes, yes I will marry you."

"No!" my head screamed...

After dinner Ana and Justin met us back at our house..."Okay kids we'll be back in a bit," Ana said "we're going out to celebrate."

"Yeah so make Justin feel at home," Dad added before turning to me "I mean it Stan."

I swallowed hard as I watched them leave, how could they do this? Leave me alone with my worst enemy.

"Well shee you turds later," Shelly called from half way up the stairs

"S-Shelly!" I called after her "Can I come with you?"

"NO!" she snapped before slamming and locking her door.

"What's the matter Stan?" Justin asked "Don't you want to play?"

"You can't hurt me in my house," I choke out, trying to be brave.

"We're going to be brothers soon," he smirked "so I can do whatever the the hell I want to you."

I started slowly backing away from him "And besides, your Dad said to make me feel right at home."

My breathing became rapid as he extended his arm out and hooking onto my shirt collar, then with a great tug he pulled me to him.

"Let's have some fun," he smirked as I took another deep swallow.

His eyes scanned the room before stopping on one of my mother's vases. It was one of her favorites, I had been there when she picked it out.

"No!" I yelled making a dive at him as he rushed towards the priceless item. I manged to get hold of one of his pant legs in the process.

"LET GO, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" he spat using his free leg to try and kick me in the face but kept missing.

"I'm not going to let you," I said calmly

"That's it," he said reaching back to me to pull my hat off so he could have easy access to my hair. Just like in school that one day he manged to grab a rather large amount of my hair in his hand and he yanked it as hard as he could. I immediately let go of his pant leg and tried to get him release my hair but he just yanked me forward. The tears were stinging my eyes again as he refused to let me go.

"Go on cry," he laughed "cry, you big pussy."

"Let go!" I cried

"Let go?" he shrugged "Okay."

Then without warning he gave me a great shove and forward I did go. At first I thought I was going to miss the coffee table in which the vase did sit but at the angle I hit it in cause that table to tip and vase go flying. My heart sank when I heard the sound of it smash into a thousand tiny pieces.

"No," I whispered

"Ooh!" he said covering his mouth with his right hand "Look at what you did!"

I got to my feet and walked over to the shattered vase, I just stood there staring at it until...SMASH! I quickly turned to see what had just broke. Justin had just knocked over Dad's pride and joy...his brand new flat screen. I stood in silence as my head tried to wrap around what had just happened, Just had distracted me with the vase just so he could have his prize.

"You asshole!" I spat "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Justin just stood back and laughed his ass off...I had to clean this up and fast because I didn't want to be down here when Dad got home. I quickly cleaned up the shards of vase and then proceeded in trying to lift the tv.

"You better hurry Stanny," Just in smirked "because here comes daddy."

I looked back and saw the car lights reflexed on the wall..."Shit," I said under my breath...I heard the car doors open and close. The door unlocks and opens to two very giggle adults wrapped in each other arms.

"Mr Marsh! Mr Marsh!" Justin shouts

But Dad puts a hand up to quite him "Please call me Dad, Son."

"Okay, Dad then," Justin shrugged "Look at what Stan did."

"What?" my father asked as his eyes scanned the room before fall upon the sight of his beloved on the floor.

"He pushed your television over just cause I wanted to watch cartoons," he lied.

I watched as he slowly walked over and lifted her off the ground..only to reveal a badly cracked screen...

"Go to your room," he said calmly

"But.."

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he yelled at the top of his lunges causing me to jump...

"Maybe we should just go home," Ana said "and come back tomorrow."

"Yeah I think that's best," he replied kissing her gently on the lips.

"Bye Dad," I heard Justin say...I watched from the top of the stairs as the little lying bastard gave my father a hug.

My dad said his last goodbyes then turned to come upstairs...I was standing in the middle of my room when he bursting through the door...

"Why Stan?" he asked advancing onto me "All I asked was for to do one simple task."

"But Dad I didn't do it," I tried to explain but he wasn't having none of it.

"Everything that comes from your mouth is a lie."

"I'm not lying," I tried explaining to him "It was Justin."

"Okay that's enough!" he shouted causing me to flinch "Justin is more if a son to me then you'll ever be to me!"

"I thought I was your son?" I asked down low

Dad looked as his was about to explode "DAMN IT STAN!" he spat "THAT T.V. COST ME ALMOST TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"I know," I said calmly "but I didn't break it, you have to believe me. Mom would have."

I quickly regretted saying that last part because within a flash my father had slammed me in my face and no matter how much I cried or I begged he kept going. I tried my best to cover my face but some how he managed to still get to it and this was how it went until I just couldn't take it anymore and just blacked out...

_**A/N: Is chapter two...I know poor Stan :C I pray it gets better for him...don't you? Sorry for any typos what so ever, I will go back and fix them...As I said this is my first SP fanfic so go easy on me...Oh and PS I know the characters are off but I planned them that way for my story...So don't like don't read,**_


End file.
